


Santa, Baby

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Color [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Smith/Wesson, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Christmas, Christmas Morning, Christmas Smut, Dominant Reader, Dominant Sam, Female!Reader - Freeform, Multi, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Strip Tease, Submissive Dean, Top Sam, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ready?” you ask, hands skimming over his bare shoulders.</p><p>“Ready,” he responds.</p><p>“There’s one rule to your present- don't touch.”</p><p>Before he can respond, you whip the blindfold off and he sees Dean standing on the other side of the room.</p><p>--</p><p>In which the reader and Dean give Sam a Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the lovely Jo, who encouraged the continuation of this series and doesn't mind if I send her smut. Merry Christmas!

“Dean, darling, will you help me with something?”

“Of course,” he says, closing the journal he’s taken to writing in since he and Sam started hunting. “What’s up?”

“I want to do something special for Sam for Christmas and I need your help.”

XXXXXX

Prepping for the big day starts weeks in advance. You find a good teacher and Dean works hard. Luckily, the man was apparently made to dance.

Finally it's Christmas morning. Dean gets up early to prepare. When he’s ready, you lead a blindfolded Sam, dressed only in his plaid pajama pants, into the living room and seat him in a chair dragged in from the kitchen.

“Ready?” you ask, hands skimming over his bare shoulders.

“Ready,” he responds.

“There’s one rule to your present- don't touch.”

Before he can respond, you whip the blindfold off and he sees Dean standing on the other side of the room.

“Holy…” Sam breathes.

Dean is quite the opposite in his black tuxedo and you know for a fact that what he's wearing underneath is downright sinful.

“Merry Christmas,” Dean says with a smirk, sauntering closer.

As he moves, you press play on the radio and a sultry male voice- Dean's, actually- begins to sing “Santa, Baby”. Dean moves with the music, hips swaying a little. He unties his bowtie and lets it fall to the floor. Next goes his jacket, the vest, and then, one button at a time, his white shirt. Sam's cock is already beginning to tent the front of his pajama pants as inch after inch of tanned skin dotted with freckles is revealed.

Then Dean grips the front of his pants and, with a sharp snap it took him several days to master, tears them off. Sam’s jaw drops.

Underneath, Dean is wearing red silk panties and matching fishnet stockings, held up by a garter belt.

“Fuck,” Sam gasps.

“I know,” you agree as Dean flashes Sam a sly smile. “He’s stunning.”

“Fuck,” is all Sam manages to respond with.

Dean's a few feet away now. He chooses now to take things lower, rolling his hips and lowering himself to the floor, the movement a natural progression down. One legs comes up to cross over the other in a move that wouldn't normally be sexy, but is, and Dean easily flips himself onto his hands and knees. He lowers his shoulders and slides back, ass presented. Only then does Sam see the opening in the back of the panties and the thick black plug holding him open.

“Dean,” Sam almost whines, fingers gripped the sides of his chair. You, knowing what's coming next, step out of the way.

Dean straightens with a sensual roll of his back and somehow twists to slip around the chair, standing up at the same times. He slides his hands down Sam's chest, thumbs flicking over the bigger man’s nipples before swinging himself around to straddle Sam's thighs. Resting his arms on Sam's shoulders for balance, he begins to roll his hips. His crotch, cock still trapped in its cage, barely brushes against Sam's fully erect cock with each movement, but the younger mans is soon gasping and fighting the urge to grind up.

Dean flips around and continues the movements, this time leaning back to wrap his arms around Sam's neck. His ass isn't skimming the obvious bulge this time, though. It’s pressed down against it, rubbing the clothed cock between his ass cheeks.

You exchange a look with Dean before stepping in to slip a hand between the two men. You quickly pull Sam's pants and boxers down to free his cock, remove the plug from Dean, and fit Sam against the older man’s hole. Without a moment of hesitation, Dean takes Sam all the way to the base.

Both men moan. Dean holds still a moment before he begins to move, riding Sam's cock. You can tell by the sounds Dean is making that he’s hitting his prostate on every downward thrust.

Sam has his head thrown back, eyes closed as he lets the pleasure wash over him. The sight has you slipping a hand down the front of your own pajama pants, fingers gathering a little of your wetness before rubbing soft circles on your clit. Sam opens his eyes enough to see what you're doing and lifts on hand in offering. You strip quickly and move closer, eager to get those skilling fingers on and in you.

You cum several times before Sam finishes, partially due to how well Sam himself knows your body and partially because Dean is drawing out Sam's orgasm for as long as he possible can. Satisfied, you give Dean a nod and step back.

Dean immediately makes it his goal to get Sam to cum as soon as possible. He bounces in Sam's lap, ass clenching periodically, and circles his hips a little every now and then. Suddenly, Sam slams his hips upward several times and cums with a loud groan. Dean grinds down onto the cock in his ass, milking every drop out of it.

Sam slumps in the chair, Dean almost limp on top of him. The younger man’s cock, now soft, slips from Dean's hole and is followed by a few dribbles of cum.

“That was amazing,” Sam says, having finally caught his breath. “You guys are the best. Fuck, Dean, you’re so unbelievably hot.”

“I felt hot,” Dean admits. “Dancing like that and seeing what it does to you two is amazing. It makes me feel really good about myself.”

“I’m so proud of you,” you say. You kneel between his legs and press a soft kiss to his abused hole before using the butt plug to push the cum back in and trap it there. “You did so well.” There’s a little bit of cum that stuck to your lips and you stand so Dean can kiss it off. “Now, onto other presents. We’ll play with this” you tap the plug, sending a shiver through him “again later.”


End file.
